


Confessions

by Lunaobsessions



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaobsessions/pseuds/Lunaobsessions
Summary: Marinette spills her secret to Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177
Collections: Miraculous





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me you are probably angry at my absence. I will fix it soon! Please be patient.  
I'm newly obsessed with MLB so enjoy!  
Also I did not proofread this I'm sorry and I think I forgot how to write.

Marinette was fucked. Completely fucked and there was no other way to say it. She thought it would be safe, moving all Adrien's pictures from her wall to the box under her bed. But he found them, that stupid cat. There they were sitting on her floor watching a movie, when Chat Noir laughed and fell back on the floor. Then he twisted himself over and he saw the box.  
"What's that?" he asked, pulling it out and giving Marinette a heart attack. 

"No thing! Uh Nothing!" she shouted. She tried to take it, but he lifted it from her grip and their movie watching was over. They stood on their feet, Marinette jumping on her tiptoes as Chat held it high in his hand. She'd never reach that high. 

Whatever was in there must be extremely interesting. Chat laughed. "What secrets are you hiding from me?" he teased. He did want to know, but he wasn't that rude. He had to respect her privacy, right? "Okay," he sighed. She stopped jumping and pouted at him, but when he handed her the box her fingers slipped and it flipped to the floor. Adrien's face covered her floor and her heart stopped. Or at least it felt like it did. She blushed a furious red and stuttered. She thought she might die of embarrassment and she dropped to her knees. Chat was going to know everything and make fun of her. She tried to hold back her tears as Chat chuckled.  
"What are all these?" He crouched down to help her and saw his own face all over the floor. "What is all this? Adrien Agreste?" Marinette's tears started to fall. She dropped the photos and covered her face with her hands. 

Chat Noir was confused. "Why are you crying?" He grabbed her wrists and uncovered her face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He worried he had overstepped a boundary. "But what's up with all these pictures?" He picked one up and laughed. "His face is already all over the place, on posters and commercials. Why do you have them under your bed?" 

Marinette covered her eyes again and shook her head. "Can you please just forget you ever saw them?" she mumbled. Chat raised his eyebrow and looked at all the pictures. "Of course you can't." Marinette sighed and scooped up the pictures. She might as well explain since there was no getting out now. 

Chat sat back and looked at her. "Don't you go to school with him? Why do you have so many photos of him?" Marinette blushed and avoided his gaze. Chat squinted at the pictures. "And why did you draw hearts all over them?" 

Marinette groaned. "I'm in love with him okay?" Marinette put the pictures away and shoved the box back under her bed. 

That's ears quivered. "You're what?" Marinette was in love with him? Him? Marinette? Why? How? 

"I'm in love with him, Chat! I'm obsessed with him, I can't stop thinking about him, I'm over the moon for him." Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed. Chat still looked several steps behind, dumbstruck, frozen in his seat. He felt a blush reaching his cheeks and tried to suppress it. Marinette paced her room and pulled at her hair. 

"Please dont tell anyone, Chat. I'd die if he found out," she begged. 

Chat shook his head. "But how? Since when? You never said-"

Marinette frowned. "What is wrong with you?" She crouched down and touched his shoulder. "I just confessed one of my biggest secrets and you're barely even listening." She waved a hand in his face. "Are you alright?" 

Chat blinked and stared at her. "How are you in love with Adrien?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I just don't understand. How does he not know? Why haven't you told him?" Chat took her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes a bit too intensely. 

Marinette blushed and laughed. She shrugged and ducked away from under his arms. "I've tried many times." She climbed on her bed and pulled up her legs. "I fail every time. I can barely speak to him at all, I get so nervous. And the few times I have told him, he didn't understand or something got between us and confused everything. I've even tried to give him gifts, but I forgot to put my name on one and his father stole one and it just gets messed up every single time." Marinette sighed and closed her eyes. "It never works out and it makes me think maybe it's just not meant to be." Chat moved to sit beside her and placed a hand on her knee. She was about to cry again, but she resisted.

"I become a complete idiot around him," Marinette said. "He probably thinks I'm a freak or insane." 

"I'm sure that's not true," Chat insisted. 

Marinette disagreed. "He would never love me anyway," she insisted. "I'm so embarrassing and he's so perfect. He's beautiful and a model and I'm just a girl with a stupid crush. I'm not rich or famous and I'm not amazingly strong like Kagami, I'm just me." 

"Marinette that's not true!" Chat shouted. He jumped to his feet and pulled at his ears. "How could you say those things about yourself? You're an amazing friend and so smart." She had started to cry and Chat was panicking. He balled his hands into fists and stomped his foot. "Adrien is your friend. There's no way he would think of you that way and you shouldn't either." He shook her gently by the shoulders. "Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend. You're kind and caring and an amazing person Marinette." He wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Marinette, why don't you just tell him?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell him. I'm too scared."

Chat frowned. "Scared of what?" He didn't know what he wanted to hear, but he had to make her feel better. 

Marinette covered her eyes. "He won't love me back." Her voice broke and it broke Chat Noir's heart too. Would he? Could he? But he loved Ladybug. He knew that for a fact. But he never imagined Marinette would be in love with him. What would he say, if she confessed her love for him? If he wasn't in love with Ladybug-

"Chat Noir!" Chat jumped. He had obviously not been paying attention. What happened? Marinette's lip quivered. "Are you alright? You're all pale and you spaced out." Chat shook his head. He shouldn't be acting like this, Chat Noir wouldn't act like this. He had to help her. He had to so something. 

"I'm sorry, Princess. I lost my train of thought." He mentally smacked himself. 

"Where did you go?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ladybug," he mumbled. 

Marinette frowned. "Oh." She wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and sank down. "I'm sorry, this is very depressing." 

"No," he insisted. "I'm sorry Marinette. I got distracted with all this love talk." He felt crushed by guilt. 

"I bet Adrien loves Ladybug too. Who wouldn't she's so perfect." She sighed again. They were getting sadder each time. 

"Both of you are wonderful, Marinette. Stop comparing yourself to other people and just see how great you are." Chat pulled her close and hugged her hard. "Maybe Adrien will share your feelings. And maybe he won't." He smiled at her. "But you'll never know until you're honest with him."

Marinette bowed her head. "I know you're right, but it's so hard to take that leap of faith. If he rejects me-"

"It'll hurt," he interjected. "But you'll be okay. You're strong and honest and I know you can make it through anything." Marinette was crying again. "And if he doesn't love you back, maybe you'll be able to move on and find someone else to love." 

Marinette thought of Luka and cried more. She didn't feel she deserved someone as kind as him, especially as her second choice. He deserved better than that. But maybe Chat was right. Maybe what she really needed was to let go and move on. And she knew she wouldn't be able to do that unless she told Adrien the truth. 

She hugged Chat Noir back. "Thank you, Chaton. I know what I need to do. And I have a lot of thinking to do. Thank you for talking to me." 

Chat chuckled. "You're welcome, Princess." He had a lot to think about too. What was he going to say if Marinette confessed to him? He suddenly felt like he needed to leave. He felt like a liar wearing this suit and talking to her.

He leapt back and bowed gracefully. "It's been an eventful night, Princess, but I must be going. Will you be alright?"

Marinette nodded and smiled. "I'll be just fine, Kitty. My love for Adrien is just one part of me. The rest of me will be fine no matter what." She kissed him on the cheek and he jumped out the window before she could see his blush. As he jumped from roof to roof he knew no one would see the tears spilling down his cheeks. So he let them fall.


End file.
